Casting Iron: Shu's Reasons
Hidden Emotions The morning sun rose over Lexio town, making most of the drunken idiots, pickpocket, and murders hide in the shadows, not wanting to feel the warmth of the sun over their town. In one of the nearby hotels, Shu was lying down in his bed, eyes closed wearing only his boxes as the sunshine broke through the curtains to sparkle in his face. Feeling the sun's warmth, he sat up with almost no attempt to either yawn or stretch as he walked over to the bathroom to get himself ready for the day. After taking a shower and washing his face, Shu noticed that he took off his special contact from yesterday after his encounter with Ruby. Looking at himself with both eyes, Shu began to feel a strange emptiness that he had not felt before, and when he tried to understand the emotion, an image of Ruby in her towel came to mind. 'Of all things to be in my mind, why is that the first one of the day?' He thought in his head before shaking the feeling off and putting on his contact, and headed out the door. Despite his unusual morning, Shu kept his focus for the task at hand, figuring out what Dai had given his associates, and where their hide-out was. His train of thought stopped when the presence of another drew his attention, and hid in the shadows, looking down on the streets to find Ruby and her brothers entering one of the only decent restaurants in the city. Wondering why, Shu managed to sneak in through the skylight, hoping that he might be able to hear what they were talking about, but had trouble with most of the other people talking out loud. His luck changed when Geiger threw a bag of jewels at the manager, earning them a private booth in the back. He managed to sneak right above them through the attic of the restaurant, and right when he was above the trio, he summoned his spirit, Galea, transforming into a sword to cut a small hole through the wood and listen in on the trio's conversation. "You mean that same guy who managed to take on that monster?" He heard Dominic say as he winced from the pain still in his shoulders. The trio had decided to try and regroup after a failed attempt of fighting against Dai, which resulted in painful bruises and bruised egos. "Yes, he managed to sneak into my room without me knowing it, I'm telling you there is something up with that guy" Ruby said as she grabbed a roll from the table and ate it in a second. "Why didn't you come and get us Ruby, we don't know anything about this guy. For all we know, he could've killed you the moment you let your guard down" Geiger said angrily at his sister who glared at him. "He had the chance when we first met and he didn't, I don't why or how to explain it Griger, but I trusted him" She said as Shu heard every word. Shu listened to Ruby's sincere words and for a brief moment felt a sharp pain in his chest. "How strange she has no reason to yet this girl seems to trust me." Shu thought to himself while he continued to spy on the sibling. "Look, it doesn't matter at the moment, we still gotta find that bulk freak of nature and get back whatever they were trading with that dead merchant" Dominic said as he leaned back into his chair while chewing on some bread. "I've been looking into that, it seems that this isn't the first time that this guy's been here, in almost every back alley trade, he's somehow connected" Geiger said as he threw a file on the table. "What I'm more concerned about is how your mystery man fits into all this Ruby" Ruby glared at him once more before grabbing his photo, "I know he's a good person, despite what you two think of him, and I'm gonna find him whether you guys like it or not" Ruby scolded her brothers as she ran out of the restaurant with the photo. Shu quickly got up and left through the skylight. "Right now my best bet is to follow this girl to gather the most information." Shu followed silently behind Ruby making sure to stay hidden in the shadows. Investigative Insight As the day progressed, Ruby spent most of her time showing Shu's picture to every informant, contact, and sleazy bum she could find, and not one knew about his identity. She realized that maybe today wasn't her day and decided to head to the park for some fresh air. After arriving, she sat down in a park bench, watching the people go by with a worried look on their face, noticing that the street lights were coming on. "People really must be afraid of the dark" She said out loud not expecting anyone to answer. A voice came from the shadows. "Most people value their lives, you on the other hand seem not to." Shu walked out of the shadows. "Tell me what is it your after? Why have you been searching for me?" Shu walked closer to the girl until there was almost no space between them. He was now face to face with her looking her dead in the eye with a blank expression. Ruby was breathing shakily but immediately calmed herself as she stared into his eyes, "I need your help to find the guy you rescued us from". "Why would I help you do you not remember my warning? The best thing you and your brothers can do is leave this place immediately." Shu continued to stare Ruby in the eyes as he talked. Not so much as blinking or moving his gaze from her. "Look, whatever that guy took was something illegal, and illegal actions is something me and my brothers don't like going around. I'm asking for you help because somehow he knows you, so you're the only one who can lead us to him" Ruby's hair accidentally fell on her face as she tried to move it out of the way and ended up brushing Shu's cheek by accident. Shu quickly grabbed her hand as he got a pain in his chest once more. "Its warm." Shu muttered to himself has he held onto her wrist. "Why would you trust someone who you don't know? I can easily betray you, but even so you want my help?" "You're the only one who can tell us what is going on, and they always say The enemy of my enemy is my friend and this case it's true" Ruby's heart started to beat faster as Shu kept his hand on her wrist. "Will you help us?" Shu thought to himself for a moment. "Yes I will help you, but the minute we find him our contract is over." Shu released her hand still feeling the warmth that was once there. "Come take me to your brothers." He said in a somewhat demanding voice. Untrusting Relations It was late in the afternoon after the meeting between the trio, after Ruby stormed off on her own, both Geiger and Dominic returned to their hotel to try and come up with solutions about the man who jumped them. Geiger was seen reading his notes while Dominic was pacing back and forth. "Man, she's been gone too long, something must have happened I know it" Dom said looking out the window to see the sun setting. "Relax she's a big girl, she can handle herself, and pacing back and forth isn't gonna make her come any.." Before he could finish, a knock came from the door. "Oh thank god!" Dominic ran to the door opening it quickly, but stopped when he saw that Ruby wasn't alone. Right before Ruby could act, Geiger summoned his wood magic to pin Shu right up to the wall. "Geiger!! Let him go!" "No way! Why did you bring him here Ruby? For all we know this guy and the other could be working together" Geiger said as he was tightening the wood. "I swear Geiger, he's on our side, now please let him go" Ruby said with pleading eyes looking at her brother. He growled before dropping his magic as Ruby went to help Shu off the ground. Shu pushed her hand out of the way and stood up on his own. "With an attack of that level its no wonder Dai was able to take you out with no problem. The deals off I will not work with the weak to hunt the strong. I need proof that your brothers won't be a burden to me. I request a duel one of you vs me if you prove to be a match I will tell you what I know about the enemy if you prove unworthy I will kill you myself. Do we have a deal?" Shu asked with his usually blank stare. "Wait there was nothing about you fighting them Shu.." She stopped when Geiger placed a hand on her shoulder and glared at Shu. "You wanna fight someone? Fine I'll be your opponent" The group walked out to a nearby field far from the city as Ruby and Dominic stood in the sides while Shu and Geiger stood in front of each other. "I don't know what my sister sees in you, but believe me, you're gonna regret ever making fun of my brother and me" Geiger said as his magic erupted. Shu was pushed back a few inched from Geiger's magic. "Impressive if nothing else but high magical output doesn't make one powerful." Shu thought to himself. He ran forward towards Geiger's before leaping into the air. He channeled his magical energy into his foot before dropping down on Geiger with a powerful heel drop. Geiger blocked the attack by crossing both of his arms, then threw Shu back, and went on the offensive as he tried to deal a punch to him right in the chest. Before the punch could connect Shu crossed his arms and blocked the punch the force however pushed him a few feet back. Shu released a mass amount of magical energy from his body. Shortly after strange symbols appeared on his body. " I summon you Galea!" In a flash of red light a wolf like creature with one large horn in the middle of his forehead appeared next to Shu. Geiger glared as he summoned his magic and a magic circle appeared on his chest, "Wood: Arbor Smash" A large sharp block of wood shot out from his body as it went at high speed towards Shu. "Galea!" Shu commanded. "Yes my master." Galea let out a howl and blew fire from his mouth, incinerating the wood. "Galea is a Sacred Spirit of fire your wood magic is no good on him." Shu explained. "It doesn't matter if my magic doesn't affect him, trust me, Wood isn't brittle as everyone thinks, Wood: Arbor Medeina!" Using his arm, Geiger turns it into pure wood as he extends it and multiple fists stretch out towards Shu and his spirit. Shu dodged some of the incoming fists, while Galea destroyed some however there were too many and over time they were pushed back and smashed into some nearby trees. "SHU!!" Ruby ran towards the duo as Geiger looked at her with shock, in his mind he questioned how after threatening to kill both he and Dominic could still worry about his safety. Ruby kept pushing through the rubble until she found Shu on the floor. Shu's eyes were wide open and seemed even more lifeless then before. "Galea sword mode." he said in a cold and somewhat murderous voice. Galea howled and transformed in to a katana. Shu tightly griped the sword and looked at Ruby. "Move." Again he said in a dark voice. As he stood the magical his blood lust was strong enough to flow off of him."Geiger I can't wait to cut you!" He thought to himself. Ruby immediately recognized something was wrong when she felt the murderous intent that Shu was giving off, something she never felt before when they first met. Geiger quickly motioned Dominic to grab Ruby, which he did as he then focused his magic, "Wood: Hardwood Fist" Both of his arms transformed into hardened wood as he sprinted towards Shu and started throwing punches left and right at him. Shu swiftly dodged his punches and countered with his own series of kicks and sword swings with a twisted smile on his face. "I wonder Greiger how long you'll be able to keep up with me!" Shu shouted before speeding up his attacks. Geiger kept getting sliced as he tried to block and punch at the same time, but then he used his Arbor Medeina 'with both of his hands, sending multiple fists that were even harder than the first ones. Shu quickly backed away. "Not this time." Unlike last time Shu ran straight into the assault and ignited his sword on fire. He began to dodge the wooden fists that came at him, while he sliced the ones he didn't have time to dodge, minimizing the attacks that actuality hit him. When Shu got in close enough he prepared to deal a fatal blow to Geiger. Geiger managed to move his body far enough to cause the blade to piece his skin, but nowhere near any major organs or arteries, using this chance he summoned his magic as his hands grew in size, "'Wood: Hammer Slam" He aimed right for his chest at point blank range. "No time to dodge and taking that attack would be to much in that case......" Shu thought to himself before quickly placing the flat of his blade on his lower rib cage igniting his sword once more using the flame as a thrust to quickly move out the way. While he managed to dodge the attack Shu now had to deal with painful burns on the lower left side of his body. He pointed his sword at Geiger still with the intent to kill on his face. Geiger was about to go in for another attack, but suddenly the two were stopped and locked by two water whips by Ruby who was glaring at the two. "That's Enough! There is no point to this fight, Shu you have already seen that my brother can handle himself and keep up with you. So Geiger, there's no point continuing so knock it off both of you!" Ruby yelled as tears started pouring down her face. Geiger softened his expression as he took in a deep breath and calmed his magic down while holding the stab wound that Shu gave him. Shu released his magic and looked over at Ruby. He then held his side and limped away. "I'll be in touch its not hard to track you three down." He said as he began to leave. While his back was facing the trio he clutched his chest with his free hand. ''''I don't understand what this pain is ''or why it keeps occurring when I'm around that girl Unbalanced Trust After managing to get Geiger back to his room, Ruby used her Healing Magic to fix up the stab wound he recieved in his fight against Shu. Though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for her action, having went to see if Shu was alright more than her own brother, and could tell that Geiger was upset. "There, all finished" She said moving her hands and wrapping the now closed wound in bandages. Geiger simply grunted as he got up and walked away from her, sitting on the table where all their info was. "Look Geiger, about what I did...." "Forget it Ruby, there's no reason in talking about it, it's over with so let's just focus on the task at hand" Geiger said without turning around. Ruby felt her heartbreak, the one person who cared for her and Dominic when they were younger was now ignoring her. "I see... well, I just wanna say I'm sorry.... I need to take a bath" Ruby quickly ran into the bathroom before her tears could be seen. Geiger simply looked back and sighed before returning to his study. After taking off her clothes and jumping into the bath, Ruby's tears flew freely as she saw her reflection in the still water, for the first time in her life, she didn't like what she saw. All the times he saved me, all the times he stood up for me, and I repay him by checking to see if his opponent is alright? What is wrong with me' She thought in her head as she splashed the water. Nearby Shu was looking through binoculars through the window of the bathroom, only able to see Ruby's head and her tears. He looked at Ruby's tears "Her eyes they're watering again." Shu climbed down to the window and knocked silently. He looked at Ruby to see she was fully exposed while it never bothered him before he couldn't help but panic this time. Shu lost his balance and began to fall but quickly grabbed onto the window sill. "I don't understand how did I lose my balance?" Ruby blushed brightly as she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and a bathrobe before opening the window, "What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ruby whispered, trying not to cause a panic as she pulled him into the restroom. Shu sat quietly for what seemed to be forever. "I....don't know why I'm here, I know I wanted to come here and before I had a chance to think I was watching you from the roof next door." Shu replayed with his usual blank response. He placed his hand on her face. "Your eyes, they always watering, why is that? Is it because of your magic?" Ruby slapped his hand away and glared at him, "They're called ''tears you jerk and it isn't because of magic, it's because I'm hurt" She said turning away from him. "I don't understand your not bleeding nor were you attacked by your brother earlier. How can you hurt when you have yet to be touched?" Shu asked in a somewhat confused tone. He held out his hand, which Ruby slapped and again felt the tight feeling in his chest, though this time it was more of a empty and lonely feeling. "I'm not physically hurt, it's more emotionally hurt, ever since I met you everything's just been confusing. Every time I see you, something inside of me makes me do things I'm not suppose to be doing, I even betrayed my own brother just to see if you were okay" Ruby said glaring at him through her teary eyes. "Why? Why is it that I can't stop thinking about you???" For the first time that he can remember Shu felt slightly afraid knowing that he had the same problem going on. He backed up until hs back hit the wall "I don't understand anything your saying to me. The only thing your doing is confusing me and making my chest hurt more." Shu once again griped at his chest. Ruby soften her expression, "Wait.. do you even know what emotions are?" Ruby slowly walked towards him until they were both face to face. "The definition for the word is: A natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others." Shu responded almost as if he were reciting something he had read in a book. "No not just what you read in a book, I mean really know what emotion is" Ruby slowly carressed his cheek, "What do you feel when I do this to you and I'm not talking the physical feeling, I mean the emotional one" Shu immediately slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" his voice and expression changed to frightened and somewhat cold. "I'm not sure what these emotions are but they sound like a burden. If these emotions make one weep from pain that is not real then the will only slow one down. The only emotions humans have to follow is '''Vengeance. Shu responded and then stopped and turned toward the window. "I'm leaving." Ruby grabbed his hand, "Emotions may be burden's, but it's the very thing that makes us human, and now I understand why I can't stop thinking of you. I was just like you when I was younger, not wanting to let them out or feel them, but if you have someone who can help you share it..." Shu pushed Ruby away and dropped a disk on the floor. "This is the information your brother wanted. As of this moment our deal is over and I never want to see you again." Shu said right before jumping out the window and slowly vanished from sight. Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings: Exposure Category:Storyline Category:Phantombeast Category:True-Clown-Prince